Toadette: A History Revealed
by nextgenwarrior
Summary: Read and Review this tale of a battle of unprecedented proportions, in which young Toadette's history is revealed. Final Draft


Chapter 1: The fall of a Kingdom  
  
  


It is a dark day in the Daisellion Kingdom. A war tore the castle and surrounding cities apart. A young girl, named Toadette, was sent away by her mother and father, who hoped to give their daughter a chance to escape. As she ran she looked back at her home, which now lay in ruins. A dark figure stood in the rubble. A pair of great wings rose from his back. It flew up into the sky and flew towards the hill where Toadette stopped to rest, fire coming from his mouth. Toadette jumped into the bushes beside her just as the speeding creature flew passed the path she was on. The creature was shadowed in a dark shroud. Toadette ran away and hid in another patch of bushes. Evil minions of the beast chopped away at trees and bushes hoping to discover any survivors. The dark figure stopped by where Toadette hid, and dropped something near the bushes, and sat down. Toadette moved to see what was dropped. Two sets of eyes stared at her, one belonging to her father, king of the Daisellion Kingdom, his eyes glazed over and blood seeping from his mouth. The other set was her mother's. Toadette let out a small squeak of fright. There was a rustle as   
the figure ripped the bush from the ground and discovered the young Toadette underneath.

Chapter 2: Escape to a New World  
  
  


The beast lowered his razor sharp talons towards her. Toadette screamed and ran underneath him.  
"Get her!" he roared. His minions gave chase. The foliage around her was decimated, no places to left to hide in. A sinister rain began to poor. A hard object struck Toadette. Blood seeped through a wound in her back. Still she ran on. A blazing heat could be felt behind her as fire was set to the ground. Ahead she saw a small tunnel. Running for her life, Toadette dove towards it. She escaped just as the flames reached her. She looked around her and saw colorful plant life and a bright sun. Feeling safe Toadette passed out.

Chapter 3:The Mushroom Kingdom  
  
  


Toadette looked around and found herself in a strange place. Many strange faces stared at her. Some weird creature in a red hat and overalls, as well as one in a green hat and overalls. Next to them stood a similar creature, but was obviously a different gender. This one had long, blonde, flowing hair, and wore a pink dress. Then she saw him. "Brother!" yelled Toadette as she looked at a fellow Toad. "Its you! Its really you!" she yelled and then passed out again.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Mario.   
"I don't know," said Toad. "Whatever that was must have over excited her and well she passed out," said Toad.   
The group left the room. A few hours later they returned to an empty room and a note. It read:  
  
_Dear strangers and my brother,  
I have decided to take a look around this land. I saw a castle on a mountain top not far from here and have decided to check it out.  
  
Love Toadette_  
  
"Oh no! That's Bowser's castle!" exclaimed Mario.  
Toadette walked around this new land. The surroundings seemed so different compared to her home. Toadette thought of all she had lost, and then of her brother, who long ago left to explore the land. She sat on a rock and began to cry. Meanwhile in Bowser's Castle a small sound worked its way to Bowser's ear.  
  
  


Chapter 4: Bowser Strikes  
  
  


Toadette heard footsteps. "Brother is that you?" called out Toadette as she ran towards the sound.   
A claw swiped down and scooped her into a bag.  
"Let me out! Help! Help!" screamed Toadette, but to no avail. Bowser had taken her prisoner. He threw her into a cage and plotted an attack.   
  
"Soon I will have the Mushroom Kingdom in my control, and with that young toad I will have what I need to bargain for the princess. Soon enough I will rule the world!" roared Bowser.

Chapter 5: The Attack Plan, Toadette escapes  
  
  


"Now then my loyal minions. I will have you Koopa Troopas flank the castle, whilst you over there fly in and strike them with shells. Goombas! Arm yourselves. You will poison their mushrooms. That is where our bait comes in. We will provide the "antidote", which in reality makes the mushrooms turn into my new breed of goomba, and the girl for the princess. Then we will destroy the castle, and take all we want!" roared Bowser as chants of all hail Koopa raised from the crowd.   
  
"Yeah! Go dad! Well teach that Mario," said Bowser's young son, Bowser Jr.  
  
During the commotion our heroine managed to build a makeshift lock pick with some gum, a bobby pin, and a lock pick. She broke through the lock, and ran out the window.  
  
Bowser turned towards the cage and saw she was gone. An elderly koopa hollered, "King Koopa, we must get the girl back. Without her.."  
  
"We don't need her," interrupted Bowser," We can still make trade with the "antidote"," laughed Bowser.  
  
Toadette threw herself down the hill and made her way to the castle. There she met with Mario and prepared to tell them her big news, but before she could speak the room went dark from an approaching shadow.

Chapter 6: A Shadow Over the Mushroom Kingdom, an Unholy Alliance is born  
  
  


A loud crash could be heard from miles around, as lightning struck the countryside, thus lighting it ablaze. A squadron of strange creatures rushed through the landscape towards an unseen goal. Fire burned through the lush greenery and brought death and despair to a land of happiness. Toadette recognized what was going on, but was too frightened to speak. More crashes as bolts of lightning struck the castle. Fire blazed through the grounds. A dark cloud had fallen over the Mushroom Kingdom, a dark cloud that Toadette remembered all too well.   
  
The castle door flew open as a shape entered Bowser's lair. It spoke in a hideous hissing voice. It told Bowser of a plan. He told Bowser that he could have the princess, but that he would be keeping Toadette. If Bowser was to refuse, let's just say that Bowser has never seen so much destruction with one attack. Below Bowser's castle a dark army grew. An unholy alliance had been formed, and the Mushroom Kingdom would suffer because of it.

Chapter 7: Assault on Peach's Castle, Bowser falls  
  
  


"That foolish Bowser. He really believes that I am going to let him live. He will take the heat off me long enough that I can escape, and if he manages to survive, I will take care of him personally," roared the dark figure. Bowser was waiting below the castle. The march had begun. Peach's castle was being bombarded. As the mushrooms were poisoned the minions of darkness prepared to assault the castle. The being of evil transformed himself into what appeared to be a koopa with a black shell and red spines. Bowser commanded his army as they ferociously tore the walls from where they stood. Bowser entered the castle. He smashed the castle guards with his foot. He burned others with his fiery breath. Bowser entered the main chamber where Peach and the others where. Mario and Luigi ran towards Bowser. With a swipe from his claw they flew across the room. Bowser marched towards Peach and Toadette. Bowser grabbed the princesses and then with fiery breath ignited the room. When Toad brought Mario and Luigi to the room was empty. Mario ran to the window and saw Bowser headed towards his castle.  
  
Mario ran to Bowser, and began to attack him. Fireballs hit Bowser many times. A mighty roar, and a powerful claw were the last two things Mario heard and saw before he passed out. His brother rescued him. Bowser had escaped to his castle.   
  
Bowser may have survived the battle but upon entering the castle a sword was plunged into his chest. Blood spilled to the ground in a stream of pain. Bowser looked up into the eyes of his murderer. Bowser's eyes slowly closed as his blood pooled ob the ground below him. Bowser died just moments later. The castle was converted into a fortress of war and death. Toadette was chained up and thrown into a cage. Peach was held the same way, but was on the other side of the room. In the center of the room lay Bowser's skeleton. The battle had ended, but the war had only just begun.

Chapter 8: Storming the castle, the war begins  
  
  


Mario didn't want him to go with them, but he insisted. The stranger from a different world said he was her brother. If that is true then she may be helpful to him. "Mario. I have to go. If she really is my sister then I have to save her. Please. This means everything to me," said Toad. Reluctantly Mario agreed. The three gathered whatever they would need and headed towards the castle. Before long they were ambushed. Foul creatures like none seen before jumped from trees. A band of yoshis who had joined Mario and the others battled against them. The beasts were well equipped for battle and charged upon the yoshis with swords drawn. The yoshis got a few good hits in, but eventually the battle was lost. Blood stained the ground crimson. A few of the dark creatures were killed, but all in all it was lose to the yoshi troop. Though it was not in vain. Mario, Toad, and Luigi managed to escape and now were closer to the castle than ever. Arrows flew towards them from the castle walls. Toadstool soldiers fired back with volleys of their own.  
  
Deep within the castle walls the dark warlord sat on his thrown. He raised a cup to his lips and drank down the blood that was held inside. "Those fools. Soon I will defeat the warriors of the Mushroom Kingdom. Not only that but I will have the prince of the Daisellion Kingdom. Soon I will rule. My troops. You are to march on the castle at once. Kill any survivors, and destroy any buildings left, and of course destroy the remaining cities. We will conquer this world," he said in his hideous unearthly voice. Lightning flashed, revealing a horrible face. A scar ran down its side. It smiled with horrible razor-like fangs. The skin was tainted black as the night, and had a tint of horrible sick green embedded in it.

Chapter 9: A heroic sacrifice, mourning the loss, the battle begins  
  
  


The three charged through the castle door. A putrid odor of death, and despair filled the air. Blood was stained on the ground. The scent of rot was strongest near the door, the place were Bowser had died. The three were alone in the castle at the time, that is until they entered the warlord's chamber. Toad saw his sister chained up. Although half focused on the princess, Mario kept an eye out for the warlord. Toadette's caged door flew open and she was hurled across the room. She smacked into the wall with a thud, and let out a low moan of pain. A claw came down towards Toadette, likely with enough force to kill a chain chomp. Toad not caring about his own life threw himself in front of the attack receiving the full force of the blow. He was ripped in two. Blood poured from his dying body. As he hit the ground with a loud crash. Thinking quickly, the warlord snatched Peach and headed out to watch the beginnings of the battle. Mario, and Luigi broke Toadette's locks, and the three gathered by Toad's body. He had all but died, though that seemed emanate. Toad died not long after Toadette's freedom.   
  
Mario, Toadette, and Luigi sat there for a while. They cried for the majority of the time. Toadette seemed to cry the most. The last time she saw her brother was when she could barely talk. They mourned a while longer, and came to when a horrible sound could be heard. It was the sound of innocent blood being spilled to the ground. The smell of rot was strong in the room, but still Toadette sat and held her arms around her brother. His blood soaked in her dress.  
  
Mario and Luigi told her to come with them but she wouldn't move, the two left and headed towards Mushroom City. Were a battle had begun. Blood flooded the streets. Bodies lay everywhere. Corpses lay on the ground headless, while others hung from trees by their own intestines. Stomach contents lay spilled on the ground by dead bodies. The sight and stench were sickening. Still Mario and Luigi walked on. They gathered whomever they could find that was willing and able to fight. A battle was soon to be fought. It would be the goriest fight in history.  
  
"Well isn't this touching? A young girl crying over the death of her brother. Almost brings a tear to the eye. I'm glad I missed, and struck him. Seeing her in emotional pain is much better than physical. Now to sweeten the pain," said the beast. He threw the heads of her mother and father into the room. They landed directly next to Toadette with a sickening thud. Rot was strong in the air. "May your entire family rot in there you little bitch," roared the beast maniacally. Toadette looked at him tears of pain welling in her eyes.

Finale: Evil is Revealed, The Final Battle, Setting things Right  
  
  


The city was a horrifying place to be. Mario, Luigi, and the soldiers they gathered wandered the streets towards a final confrontation. The battle against the evil that has plagued the world, but one question remained. Who was it? No one could figure that out. They would soon find out. Mario and the others entered the city square. There stood their enemy. A robe he did wear. A hood covered his head, and a mask covered his face. "Mario, Luigi, and my soon to be victims. I welcome you to the very pit of Hell. It seems that you have come to try and stop me. Well then. It would be unfair of me to let my identity remain a secret know wouldn't it," said the creature. He reached back and removed the hood. Then with an effortless motion the mask fell to the ground. Mario, Luigi, and the others stared into the face of evil. It was unlike anything before seen. Fangs coated in blood were hidden deep within the gaping maw of the beast. Spines came from its body. Mighty claws were coated in blood as well. It was a blackish-green color unlike any of this earth. No one could recognize the creature.  
  
They were prepared to fight. Weapons drawn they approached the beast. With a single swipe the heads of the majority of the army rolled on the ground, blood spurting from the freshly killed bodies. The ground grew red. The remaining soldiers attacked. Blood oozed from the creatures many wounds. Mario and Luigi entered the fray. Their fireballs singed his body. Mario used his cape and cut the flesh of his enemy. Using the tanooki suit, Luigi became a stone pillar, which Mario used to smash the skull of the beast. Many toadstool soldiers died, but in the end it was the blood of evil that washed the streets clean.  
  
A mysterious orb lay in the remains of the creature. Mario walked over and picked it up. He looked at it and heard a voice. It told him to make a wish. He told it to restore life to the innocent killed by the horrible creature. A bright light flashed and the blood of the victims flowed back into their bodies and restored life. Toadette saw her family be revived before her eyes. The castle was reformed. Mario looked around, but the princess was nowhere to be found.  
  
In a dark side of the town a koopa-like creature with a black shell, and red spines reformed back into a mysterious shadowed creature, which wore a hooded cloak, and a mask. A scar ran down its face. With him he carried Princess Peach. "Pitiful creature. I should've known it would be useless to me. Oh well. I'll kill that Toadette soon enough," said the true warlord He dropped the princess and set her free. He vanished into thin air. He appeared on a far mountaintop. He raised his hand out and shot a powerful blast of energy at Peach's castle. The walls blew up and many innocent lives were lost. "I will be back for you Toadette! Anyone that attempts to stop me will lose their lives," roared the beast in a swear of vengeance.  
He teleported himself back to Bowser's castle. He began writing out a plan to destroy the whole of the Mushroom Kingdom. He knew he would be back. He shot another blast of energy at Mushroom city, leveling the entire place, and killing every last thing in it. After those attacks, he knew they would know that too.  
  
THE END?


End file.
